


My Favorite Place To Be

by Nearryyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Biting, Chest Hair, Crying, Drowning, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pampering, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trauma, cursing, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearryyy/pseuds/Nearryyy
Summary: Gavin and his human partner, Conan, are on a lovely, relaxing vacation on a cruise. Out of nowhere, a storm hits them and knocks their boat off course. They soon find themselves fighting for their lives against the storm and the sea. Will they make it?
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Favorite Place To Be

“Come on, tin can! Speed it up!” Conan cries.

I rush to catch up to him. “I-I’m trying, Conan!” I shout. My LED flickers red. Its light cuts through the raging storm around us. The rain relentlessly lashes at my face as I struggle to catch up with my partner.

I trip on an uneven board on the deck below me. It rushes up to meet me, and my face slams down on it. I groan in pain. On an impulse, I reach up and feel my nose, which is pulsing with pain. When I touch it, stronger waves of pain flow through me. An error pops up, confirming my suspicions.

My nose is broken.

“Fuck!” I curse.

All of a sudden, the severity of my situation hits me. I’m on a sinking ship. The helicopter won’t stay for long, and I lost my only way to it. Conan’s gone.

“Gavin!” 

Somehow, Conan’s voice cuts through the storm.

“I-I’m here! Conan!” I answer him desperately.

This was supposed to be a nice, cruise vacation, and it’s all ruined. Conan and I were in our room when the storm hit. It was fine, at first, but the ship was knocked off course. It hit a rock, and, now, it’s sinking.

And, Conan and I are the only ones left on board. Everyone else has already been evacuated, thanks to the efforts of my knight of shining armor. But, now, we’re stuck here.

“Gavin! Where are you?!” he calls.

“Here! I’m here!” I force myself up, so I can keep going. I have to find him. He knows where the helicopter is. He’s my only way out.

I start panicking as I wander around. I can’t see Conan. “Conan?! Conan, don’t leave me!” The wind carries my words away. There’s no way he’ll hear me. It’s too windy. “Please!” I twist around, desperately trying to see something, anything.

I see nothing but grey skies and rain. Lightning flashes, illuminating a figure. Is that...? “Conan!” I cry, rushing to get to the figure.

“Gavin?!”

“Conan! It’s me!” I wave my arms frantically.

Lighting flashes, again, and the figure looks like it’s coming closer. “Gavin!”

“Conan! Please, don’t leave me!” I beg. I can see him through the storm. His hair whips around wildly, and he looks tired and soaked. 

“Gavin!” He reaches me and envelops me in his arms. “Thank god! I was so scared I had lost you,” he huffs. “C’mon, we have to get out of here, before the boat sinks.”

“M-My nose is broken!” I blurt. “I-I tripped!”

“That’s ok, baby. We’ll fix you up, when we get out of here,” Conan reassures me. He takes my hand in his and leads me away. I won’t lose him, this time.

As we run to the where the helicopter waits, the boat rocks, and we’re knocked off our feet. I scream as I roll down the tilted deck. Conan catches me by the hand and grits his teeth. “Hold on!” He strains to pull me up. “This is bad,” he says. Conan’s eyes spark in panic as he looks out at the swirling ocean. “Wh-Where’s the helicopter?!”

I grab onto him and shake in fear. “We’re g-gonna die!!” I cry out. My Thirium pump works itself into overdrive as I hold onto him.

“Don’t say that, Gavin!” he cries. His voice is shrill and high with fear. I’ve never heard him sound so hopeless. “Where are you, Connor?!”

He doesn’t get an answer.

I scream in hopelessness. There’s no way we’re getting out alive. Connor was supposed to pilot the helicopter to come get us, but he’s nowhere in sight. There was no room for us on the passenger boats. At least, Conan managed to save them.

I look down, hating myself for how pathetic I am. I didn’t even help him. I deserve to die. I’m useless.

“Fuck!” Conan growls. “Let’s go.” He picks me up and slides down the slightly tilted deck, coming to a stop at the door that leads below deck. He shoves me inside. “We have to jump.”

“Wh-WHAT?! Why?!” I breathe heavily as Conan drags me to the captain’s quarters and starts grabbing things from off the shelves. He ties a rope around my waist.

“It’s ok! I’ll be here, with you. And, we’re jumping, because I’m scared that the ship is gonna start breaking. You already had one run-in with the deck. I don’t want it breaking and swallowing you whole.” He ties the rope around his waist and tightens it. “This ship isn’t safe, anymore.”

It squeezes me uncomfortably. But, we’re connected. I self consciously bring my hand up to my nose. “We’ll die!”

“Then, we’ll die together,” he says determinedly. “No matter what, dead or alive, I’m not letting this god forsaken storm take you away from me.”

“It doesn’t matter, Conan! I’m not half as brave as you! I’m not even half the man you are!” I push him away. “Leave me!”

“How do you expect me to get off of this boat alive? We live, or we die. I’m forcing you to come with me.” He grabs a little floaty in one hand, then takes my hand in the other. “I’m not leaving you, Gavin.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I love you!” He kicks the door open and pulls me along.

“W-Wait!” I scream as he sprints to the edge of the ship. He’s really gonna jump! “Wait, wait, wait!” I cry.

He doesn’t listen.

My feet leave the deck, and I’m falling. I have just enough time to take one last breath before I hit the water.

Immediately, I thrash around as I sink. I can feel the water filling my nose, and I fight to keep it out.

Then, just as I’m sure I’ll drown, strong hands are pulling me up. I break through the surface with a gasp. “Hold on!” Conan shouts through the storm. I grab onto the floaty and hold it for dear life. This tiny thing is the only thing keeping me alive.

“C-Conan!” I sob. “W-We’re gonna die!!”

“Y-You’re right...” he whispers. I don’t even know how I hear him. “You’re right!” He pulls me closer to him and kisses me desperately. “I’m so sorry, Gavin! You deserved better than this!” His eyes are huge and round with sadness.

“I love you, Conan! I think- I think, I’m ok with this...” I press myself against him and kiss him. It seems inappropriate to crave him when we’re hopelessly dying, but I can’t help it. Conan consumes me.

“Oh, god, Gavin, we’re actually dying! I-I-I was- I was hoping that I could just- just pull something - anything - out of my ass, and- and just save us! Save you!” he stammers. I can feel him shivering.

“I’m sorry, Conan,” I sob. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t know what else to do! What do you do, when you’re dying?

“Wait!” Conan’s fingers dig into my arms, and his eyes widen. “D-Do you hear that...?”

I try my best to listen. I don’t hear anything. I almost tell him that, when I hear it.

The unmistakable sound of a helicopter coming closer.

“We’re gonna live!!!” Conan screams in excitement. “Connor!! We’re here!” He waves his arm to get the helicopter’s attention.

My red LED should do the trick. It’s bright enough to cut through the storm.

The helicopter hovers above us.

Conan shakes as he laughs hysterically. “No! We’ll be fine!” Conan looks up. His eyes light up with hope.

After a few seconds, they throw a ladder down. It’s not too long.

“You, go first,” he offers.

I waste no time starting the climb. I glance down to see Conan right behind me. I climb as fast as I can, hurrying to get out of the storm. My soaked clothes weigh me down, but I force myself to keep going.

“Gavin!” Connor calls from inside. He reaches down and grabs onto my hand. I let him drag me inside, and I immediately feel nauseous.

Conan follows me. He flops onto the floor as Connor shuts the door behind him. Immediately, Hank, who pilots the thing, flies off.

“C-Conan..” I whimper.

“Holy shit! We almost FUCKING DIED!!” He screeches. He crawls forward and pulls me into his arms. “Oh, my god, Gavin!” he sobs. “I almost lost you! I almost lost you!”

“We almost died!” I sob, burying myself into him. “I almost lost YOU!” 

Connor sits in the passenger seat and promptly ignores the fact that we almost drowned, out there. 

“I-I- We almost drowned!” Conan continues, squeezing me tight against him. “I almost lost my life. My poor life. And, you. I could’ve lost you. I could’ve lost everything.”

“Yes, you can keep going on about how much you could’ve lost, or you can accept the fact that you’re clearly alive and well, and you haven’t lost anything,” Connor mutters, turning to stare at his brother.

“You know what? Eat my ass, Connor! You suck! Where were you?!” Conan snaps at him.

“We were looking for you idiots!” Connor snaps back at him.

Before the two brothers can fight, I pull Conan down into me. “Please... I just want to relax...” I whimper.

“O-Ok... Ok.”

I raise my lips to meet his in a rough kiss. I’m still shaky and a little scared, but I’m alive and well. And, that’s all I could’ve asked for.

Conan carries me inside our home. It’s 5AM, but I’m not tired. I can’t imagine sleeping, right now. I reach my hand up to touch my nose. It’s been fixed, and it doesn’t hurt, anymore. When I touch it, I expect it to hurt, but it doesn’t.

“Are you ok?” he asks when he sets me down on the couch. “I know, it’s been a rough night.”

“Yeah...” I murmur. I sit in the uncomfortable clothes I borrowed from Connor. “Can I take these off?” I ask.

“Sure. Who needs clothes?” He pulls his shirt off and throws it on the ground. Well, it’s Hank’s shirt, but it’s too big for him, anyway. I whine softly as he sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap.

“The n-next time we go on vacation, can we go somewhere that’s on land?” I ask in a small voice. I take my tight shirt off and throw it on the ground. My legs rejoice when I free them from Connor’s sweatpants. I’m not wearing underwear, and that makes sense. I’m not wearing Connor’s underwear.

“Yes, of course,” he chuckles. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t make the storm.”

“Actually...” he trails away, pretending to be guilty.

“Oh, stop,” I giggle, lightly slapping his shoulder.

“Ok, ok, I’m just joking.” He pulls me forward and kisses my forehead. “I just want you to feel better.” He lovingly rubs his thumb across my forehead. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his fingers playing across my skin. Every once in a while, his hand dips down to cup my cheek and pull me close to him. His lips touch me softly, pampering me as they leave small kisses in their wake.

“Are you tired?” I ask.

“No way. I have way too much adrenaline in me.” He kisses my neck. “And, I have a cute, little, Android in my lap. How could I be tired?”

“Stooooopp,” I complain. My cheeks stain blue at his praise. I meet his gaze only to see nothing but passion and love in it. I lean forward and connect our lips, again. His hands slide down my body and come to a stop at my waist. His tongue slips inside of my mouth. I moan softly when it presses itself against mine.

I pull away for a breath. 

One of Conan’s hands slides back up my body and rests at the base of my neck. Slowly, he pushes me into him. Once again, our lips connect. A small moan escapes me as his hand slides down to cup my butt cheeks.

He pulls away, panting slightly. “Do you really wanna do this, now?” he asks in a soft voice.

I give him a sure nod in response.

Once he has my permission, he licks my chest. I shudder in absolute pleasure.

“Please, touch me, more,” I request.

I yelp as he pushes me down on the couch. He places kisses all over my chest. Conan crawls back up and positions his face at my shoulder. When I least expect it, he bites down on me.

Immediate errors make themselves visible to me, warning of a break in my skin. But, I don’t care. I push the warnings away and focus on Conan.

He pulls away with a smirk. “You’re bleeding.”

“I don’t care. Clean it up with your mouth.” I kiss him roughly, pushing him into me.

Conan pushes me away and holds me down, before he bites me, again. “You taste so good,” he groans. I can feel his tongue dragging itself across my skin.

“F-Fuck, Conan...” I moan.

He pulls back and fixes his gaze on me. His touches are more gentle as he brings his hands down to my thighs. He wraps his hand around my hard length and slowly drags it up and down.

“M-Mmm!” I hum, squirming under his touch. “C-Conan...”

“Yes, Gavin?” He looks up at me, flashing that crooked grin I love so much.

I melt under his gaze. “Just-Just touch me!” I whine, covering my face with my hands.

Conan hums softly. “Whatever you want, Gavin.” He places kisses along my length. I twitch at the pleasure that runs through me.

“Conan!” I sit up, causing him to jerk back in surprise.

“Huh?”

I take his face in my hands. “I don’t wanna wait for you, anymore! I-I want you, now!” I whine desperately.

Conan chuckles lightly. “Ok, ok. Hold on, baby.” He gets up and takes the rest of his clothes off. My eyes are glued to him as I watch him undress. His toned body mesmerizes me. “See something you like?” he teases. He reaches up and holds his arms behind his head, proudly displaying his body to me.

“Yes,” I eagerly reply. I get up and rub my hand on his chest. I love the feeling of his chest hair on my fingers. I lean forward and press my cheek to his chest. “I love your body, Conan.”

“Yeah? How so?” He smirks down at me.

“It’s just... It’s so good..” I whine shyly, pushing my face harder into his chest. “I... I like your chest hair...” I mumble. “And-And I like the way you smell and the way you feel... You’re so familiar. And, I feel so safe, with you. Like... when I’m with you, I feel like no one can hurt me.”

“Of course, no one would dare to hurt you, when I’m around. Have you seen me? I’m scary as hell, Gavin,” he laughs, bringing his head down to kiss me. “Seriously, I’d never let anyone put their hands on you. I’m actually glad that you feel safe with me. I really am. Cause, you know, I’ll protect you, no matter what. I’ll keep you safe, baby.”

“I know...” I nuzzle his chest. “You’re the only reason I’m still alive.”

“Don’t talk like that...”

“It’s true.” I look up to see his sad eyes aimed down at me. “Keep in mind, we were seconds away from losing our lives, and-”

“You’re killing the mood. Let’s not talk about that... Let’s change the subject.” He pulls a smile to his face. “Keep telling me what you like,” he implores.

“Umm...” I trail off. I blink for a few panicked seconds before blurting things out. “Y-Your dick is really big! And-And, it fills m-me so full!” I cover my face in embarrassment. “And... Once again, I feel so safe when we... you know...” I grit my teeth, hating myself for how awkward I am. “It’s-It’s not weird! I’m just saying that, when we fuck, I feel so loved. Wanted. And, I feel like I’m the only one that makes you happy, like this. It’s selfish, but it makes me feel good...” I cover my face, again.

Conan takes my hands and stares down at me with his soft gaze. “Hey, don’t shy away from me. Let me see you.” He leans down to kiss my lips. While our lips are connected, he picks me up. Holding my naked body in his arms, he takes me to the bedroom. Gently, he sets me down on the bed and pulls away. “You’re right, Gavin. You’re the only one that can make me feel this way. I’ve never felt so happy, before.” He looks away. “I dunno, I guess, there’s something different about you. You’re not the same as my past partners. You’re... perfect. You’re perfect to me, Gavin. And, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

I instantly blush and look away.

He chuckles softly. “Awww, don’t shy away from me. I love complimenting you.” He blinks up at me. “How should I pleasure you, tonight, Gavin?” he asks politely. “How should I make you feel good?”

I shake a little under his patient gaze.

He slides his hand up my thigh and leans down, planting kisses along it. “We can do whatever you want. Anything, at all. We can have hardcore, rough sex, we can sit here while I kiss you, or we can just go to bed, right now. It’s your choice.” He blinks up at me, waiting for me to say something. “You don’t even have to decide.”

How could I go to bed? I’m too hard to go to bed. “Can-Can...” I stammer. I hardly know what I want. There’s so many things we can do. But, I’m not in the mood for rough sex, tonight. I’m, also, not willing to go to bed... “Can I ride you?” I blurt.

“Of course. Tell me what to do.” He stands up.

I stand with him. “Uhh...” I stutter. “L-Lay down. On the bed.”

“Ok.” He gets on the bed and lays down, staring up at me.

I crawl on top of him. My nerves are frazzled. I don’t even know why. It’s not like this is my first time. We’ve done this plenty of times, before. I guess, it’s because I’m used to him telling me what to do, not the other way around. Or, maybe, it’s because we almost died, and I’m traumatized.

Regardless, I take him in my hand and position myself before siding down on him.

Conan gasps softly at the feeling of being inside. He smiles up at me. “Take it at your own pace. I won’t push you, tonight.”

I nod slowly. Taking a deep breath, I lift myself up and let myself slowly slide back down.

“Oh...” he moans. “Fuck...”

“Ugh!” I groan as I speed up. I’m not going as fast as Conan would usually go, but I manage to keep a steady, reasonably fast pace. I lean down and press my face against his chest, again. His hair comforts me, so much. I don’t know why, but I just love his chest hair.

Conan’s hands grip my thighs. He helps me up and down, keeping me bouncing when I’m too tired to keep it up. “You’re doing so good,” he praises me. He huffs, letting out breathy moans. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

I groan softly. “Co-naaaaannn...” I moan. I can feel myself drooling.

He brings his legs close to me and bucks his hips up. I push myself down in an attempt to impale myself on him. “You’re a ray of sunshine, Gavin. You can be grumpy, sometimes, but you’re so adorable when you are. I find everything about you to be good.”

“P-Ple-ease!” I beg. I don’t even know what I’m begging for.

“Can I-?”

“Yes! Do it!” I don’t care what he’s doing. I just want him.

He huffs loudly and sits up. I look up at him. Conan pulls me up off of him and sets me to the side. “I’m so close,” he murmurs. He grins at me like I’m the sun. “Let me finish, real quick, ok?”

“O-Ok.” 

He pushes my legs up and slides back inside. He doesn’t set a very fast pace, which is perfectly fine with me. I needed some slow sex. “I love making you feel good,” he murmurs. “And, how could I not? Getting to be with you is such a treat, Gavin.” He leans forward. “You’re mine, and you’ll always be mine.”

I quickly cum at his praise. Conan’s words, alone, can make me cum in an instant. In an attempt to hide myself, I reach up and caress his chest.

“You like that?” he laughs.

“I love it.” I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. “I love you. Please... You’re gonna make my heart burst...”

Conan stares into my eyes, keeping heavy eye contact with me as he buries himself inside. “I can’t help it. My heart bursts, every time I see you. The amount of love I have for you is a force of nature, Gavin.” He holds my chin in his hand. “Look at me.” I keep my eyes trained on him as he cums in me. “Oh, Gavin...” he whispers. I bite my lip as he drains himself, shooting thick ropes of cum into me. “That feel good?”

“Uh-huh,” I breathe.

“Good.” He pulls out and sighs in pleasure. “That really felt good, baby.” I watch as he sits down before he pulls me into his lap.

I feel myself tearing up for no reason. I hardly know why, but Conan’s words are getting to me. He never talks like this. At least, not during sex.

“Gavin? Why are you crying?!” he asks, suddenly frantic. “Did I do something wrong?!”

“N-No...” I mutter. “I- You-“ I take a deep breath. “You’re so kind to me.”

He hugs me close to his chest. “Why wouldn’t I be kind to you?”

“B-Because... I’m an Android?” I whine. I hate it when I whine.

“Gavin, that means nothing to me. Human, Android, I don’t care.” He gently pulls my chin up, so I’m looking at him. “I love you, so much. And, you’re so special to me. You mean the world to me. You’re everything I could’ve asked for.”

I close my eyes, forcing myself to cry silently. Why does he love me? I don’t understand what he sees in me that makes him fall in love. I’m nothing special. I’m nothing special, at all.

“Why are you crying?” he asks in a soft voice. “Please, tell me, so I can help.”

“It’s- I don’t understand! How can you love me?! I’m not even special! There are hundreds of me! Hundreds! Why do you want me?! What’s so special about me?!”

“Gavin, you’re unique. Sure, there are hundreds of Androids that look like you, but not a single one of them could ever replace you.” He stares into my now-open eyes. “You’re Gavin. None of them could ever be Gavin.”

“It’s just a name...”

“No.” His eyes light up. I almost feel burned under the intensity of his gaze. “No, it’s not just a name, to me. Gavin is so much more than just a name.”

“What is it, then?” I ask quietly, bringing my hands up to rub at my eyes. I’m done crying.

“Gavin means that I’m loved. It means that I can come home to someone that loves and cares about me as much as I love and care about them. Gavin means that I have someone to turn to, when I’m lonely, or when I need help.” He swallows hard. “But... Gavin, also, means that I have someone to be vulnerable around. I have someone to show all my flaws and imperfections to, and they won’t judge me for it. It means that I have someone to show myself to. I don’t have to hide. I can just be myself, and be accepted for it. Gavin means... everything to me.”

I fucking lied, when I said I was done crying. The floodgates have opened, and I’m ok with it. “I-I.. Conaaaaannn,” I whine miserably. My heart is so full of love. My poor, little, fake heart can’t take all the love that Conan just pours on me.

“So, you see why Gavin is not just a name, to me? You see why I love you, so much?”

“S-Stop...” I complain. “I-I feel so horrible! I’m sorry for doubting you! I n-never knew that that’s how you felt!!” I sob.

“It’s ok, Gav. I never told you. But, now that I’ve been honest with you... Umm... Well, you won’t leave, right?” He laughs nervously. “You see, people don’t like to talk about their feelings, for the most part, and I-“

I cut him off as I kiss him. His hands caress my naked body. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, Conan.”

“That’s a relief, Gavin.” He kisses my forehead. “Don’t know what I’d do without you. I always held everything back. I was scared to see what you’d do, if I ever poured my feelings on you, like that.”

“I accept you, Conan. I love you.” I nuzzle my face into his chair. “Don’t shave your chest, and I’ll love you forever.”

He laughs lightheartedly. “Not a chance, baby. I’m glad you like it so much.”

“I do. I really do,” I mumble. Sleep beckons to me, and exhaustion pulls at my eyelids.

He says something, but I’m already zoning out. Soon, I fall asleep with my face pressed into his chest, which is my favorite place to be.


End file.
